The invention relates to catalyst particles, a method of production thereof and the use of the catalyst particles as dehydrogenation catalyst.
Production of dehydrogenation catalysts by impregnation processes or spray drying is known. In these methods the catalytically active metals are applied on an oxide support or a silicate support by impregnation processes or the catalyst is produced by spray drying of coprecipitated oxide precursors.
DE-A 196 54 391 describes the production of a dehydrogenation catalyst by impregnation of essentially monoclinic ZrO2 with a solution of Pt(NO3)2 and Sn(OAc)2 or by impregnation of ZrO2 with a first solution of Pt(NO3)2 and then a second solution of La(NO3)3. The impregnated supports are dried and then calcined. The catalysts thus obtained are used as dehydrogenation catalysts for the dehydrogenation of propane to propene.
A known method of production of metal catalysts by flame-spray pyrolysis is described in Pisduangnawakij et al., Applied Catalysis A: General 370 1-6, 2009. In this, a solution containing precursor compounds of platinum and tin and of aluminum oxide as support in xylene is converted to an aerosol, this is treated in an inert carrier gas in a pyrolysis reactor at a temperature above the decomposition temperature of the precursor compounds and then the finely-divided metal that has formed is separated from the carrier gas.
The known synthesis of precious metal powder catalysts by wet-chemical preparation is time-consuming and costly.
The methods for the production of dehydrogenation catalysts are therefore still in need of improvement in terms of the time and costs they involve.